Dark and Bloody Mess
by Addicted.ADC
Summary: "For the last time, shut up and go fuck yourself L-" Natsu growled, slamming his fist onto the table, whipping his head to glare at the irritating culprit. "Lucy?" Sorry, this story is currently under editing once more to change this plot to be comprehensible, will update soon.
1. Chapter 1

"For the last time, shut up and go fuck yourself L-" Natsu growled, slamming his fist onto the table and glaring at the irritating culprit. "Lucy?"

"Hey," Lucy smiled crookedly after hearing that loud outburst. Her eyes faltered a bit whilst staring at him then held a small grin. "Sorry if I'm bothering you then."

He remained in his seat, eyes widened and everything went down. That day, Natsu Dragneel had yelled at his best friend -other than Happy- and that had ruined their relationship together. Watching her as she took a step back, bumping into Elfman and falling to the ground. "Luce! I didn't mean-" he started, his voice all pitchy as he was guilty.

"It's okay," Lucy choked, clearing her voice a bit as she scrambled back, farther away from him. "I didn't realize you were in a bad mood."

"No, I wasn't-" Staggering off from his stool, he tripped on it, falling to his hands and knees, looking up at her. His face held regret and apology as he saw her eyes turning from trusting and friendly to caution and fright. That would be the new look she was going to give him, next time they meet, if there is a next time.


	2. Chapter 2

The doors slammed open, he glanced up, in hopes of his best friend returning so soon for a forgotten item. Instead, it deflated his hope when he saw that short, silver hair glowing from the sunlight. Lisanna was standing there, hands on hips with the Thunder tribe surrounding her.

"MINNA! We're going to have a drinking tournament," Lisanna announced, clapping her hands together as she looped an arm around Laxus's.

A loud cheer erupted from the guild, Mira was already racing in and out of the storage room, hauling out drinks. Natsu remained on his knees, sitting there and staring at her like it was a joke. Whilst everyone was busily shifting tables into a big meeting room. Getting up onto his feet, he leant against the bar and glaring down at the bar bench, mentally cursing, 'Fuck fuck fuck Lisanna! Go get raped by a fatso or something!'

"Hey Natsu~," a voice cooed beside his ear, a finger playing with his hair his teeth, he felt the urge to pummel her to death but with so many witnesses, he couldn't and didn't want to murder someone for my best...friend. "I saw what happened to your best friend."

His ears perked up, his hands fisting tightly until it cut off the circulation. He could feel her cat-like eyes staring at him cheekily and then felt a peck to the cheek. "That's my gift to you, Natsu-kun. You'll like the big finale when the time comes."


	3. Chapter 3

"And you know why I'm doing this to you? I'm going to make you suffer as much as I did. Ill crush you under my power and make you cry out for mercy," Lisanna jeered, tugging on his hair for a final pull. With that, she bounced away, ready to those the drinking tournament.

Natsu understood now, he was always pestered by her- No! His mind was racing from the thought of his best friend, picturing her smile and giggle at him, his heart was hammering. Just thinking of her made him smile but with a pained look after remembering the incident that happened between the two of them. A strange tug in his stomach though as he imagined her folded in his arms, reunited back together.

"Natsu, do you want to join the drinking tournament?" Mira peeked from below him, her face looking up at him with a beam. "You look out of it from before. Maybe a drink or two could clear you up if you don't want to participate."

"No, it's fine. I can take part in it," he replied, stepping over to the large area of where the guild mates were crowded around.

"This is a simple tournament, the last person remaining at the table, still able to compete," Lisanna introduced the rules, smiling at everyone, especially at Natsu for a second longer, "if you can take it."


	4. Chapter 4

One by one, with every round of drinks, there were only six members remaining : Cana hollering slurred words with a barrel in her lap; Erza sat cross legged with her hands on her knees, a serious expression held on her youthful face but her body was swaying; Gajeel was sitting there with a red face, chugging down a glass of beer with metal scraps inside; Gray was resting his face on his palm, eyes drooping but still not giving up; Levy was as stubborn as mule, all drunk to the point she should have fainted but remained sitting beside Gajeel and Natsu sat there, a solemn face as he just stared down at his empty glass.

"And Levy goes down for the count! Oh! As well as shocking Gray, Gajeel and Erza! That leaves Cana and Natsu!" Lisanna spectated, announcing the last two contestants to Mira, who was the only sober person in the guild, besides herself(Lisanna).

Mira mixed different flavours of beer together and this time, Lisanna went over to assist her older sibling for once, reaching up for a cabinet and pouring in the whole content into Natsu's drink. The liquid became combination of strong beers together, making it the ultimate knock out.

Sliding the glass at the last two, Cana who took a swig of it and fell unconscious immediately, hint the drink was known as the 'fatality drink one shot'. Natsu, on the other hand, took a swig of his own as it left a sweet tang in his mouth. "What did you put into this? There is never a swweet tasstee to thiisssss!" he slurred towards the end, feeling the drainage of his consciousness.

"That's the taste your defeat of the finale! You'll find out for yourself," Lisanna grinned slyly at him. His vision was blurring until his head fell onto the table, announcing him as the last knock-out winner.


	5. Chapter 5

"Natsu? Natsu~, wakey wakey! Natsu?!" a voice called out to him in the distant. His eyes felt so heavy and he strained himself to open them, staring up into stark lights. Drooping his arm over his eyes, he groaned and shifted a bit, not wanting to wake yet.

"How much had he drunk?" the same feminine voice questioned someone, sounding concerned about him. A soft hand rested on his forehead, checking his temperature then a sigh came from those lips. "Natsu? You have to wake up, there's been a mission requested you personally."

He forced those eyes open, having his hand to cover up those lights and saw a golden halo around the crown of her head. The big brown doe eyes stared at him worriedly, brushing away his salmon hair from his eyes. It was her, the girl who he was on his mind, his best friend, Lucy. Reaching up for her, she brushed his hand away and held a bottle of potion and a glass of water.

"Drink up," she offered, a bright beam lighting up his once gloomy and lonely mood, making him feel light-headed and hopeful.

"Luce," he croaked hoarsely through his parched throat.

"Here," she insisted, opening the bottle cap and bringing it to his lips, "since you're having a hangover, I might as well help."

Out of the blue, his hand swatted hers away, letting the bottle shatter and shoved her away. "I hate you bitch, stay away from me, stand a kilometre radius from me," he growled at her, the heat rising in the room.

She fell off the bed, staring up at him with horror. "Did I come in at the wrong time?"

"Fuck off cunt, I don't want to see your face again," Natsu bellowed at her, standing over her and punched her face. Panting as he stood there, he couldn't comprehend what was happening. Why was his body moving with its own mind? 'I'm sorry,' he thought, not being able to say it to her.

"Gomene, I won't show my face around you," she nodded, her eyes losing the worry and replacing it with terror. Staggering out of the room, she didn't look back at him, in fear of disgusting him even further.

"What have I done?" Natsu exhaled, finally gaining control of his body and punching the wall. He now has officially made her believe he hated her. Glaring furiously at his reflection in the mirror, he finally realized he was in her home, her pink and fluffy bedroom. "I practically kicked her out of her house."

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies to readers for not satisfying your demands but I will do my best. I can update frequently if only I have short chapters so do try to bear with me. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

After hours and hours of observing her bedroom, he became guiltier by the hour as he recovered from the hangover. Right there, he would be happy to be wearing the guilty crown of thorns for her, he'd doing anything for her. Except if he was face to face with her, he wouldn't be able to do it then and there. A knock rapped at the front door furiously and loudly, echoing like a drum. "*knock knock knock* Lu-chan! *knock knock knock* Lu-chan! *knock knock knock* Lu-chan!"

Sluggishly hauling himself downstairs to greet her with an apology, once he opened the door, he was welcomed with a big book slammed into his face. "Natsu! Sorry, I thought you were an intruder breaking into Lu-chan's home," Levy sighed, lowering the book from his face and stared at his face with a red mark.

"That's okay, are you looking for Luce as well, Levy?" he rubbed his nose, wincing in pain from the nose and from his throbbing head. "And do you have any remedies for hangovers?"

The bookworm reached into her bookbag to hold out the same coloured bottle Lucy held out previously and it ended up disastrously. He took it and chugged it down and then she started to walk away.

"Wait Levy! Where are you going?"

"You yelled at Lu-chan so I don't help those who yell at her," she replied stubbornly, "and she was your best friend. What's happening in that brain of yours, Natsu?"


	7. Chapter 7

Left there stunned, Natsu leant against the doorframe as he thought hard about his guild mate's words. "You yelled at Lu-chan...and she was your best friend. What's happening in that brain of yours?" Bolting the door tightly shut, he knew he was going to have to try and speak to Lucy, not leave things as they are and it won't mend their relationship. With a swift motion as he sniffed the air, he was off and sprinting in the direction of the scent.

He weaved around citizens of Magnolia, dodging and ducking between them until he stood in front of the cake shop. "Luce, why are- oh...Erza sent you here, didn't she?" he commented, leaving passersby sending him weird looks as if he was a lunatic. A bell tinkled as he pushed the door open, peeping a glance into the store.

"Yes son? What are you looking for today?" an elderly lady smiled at him, her wrinkles bunching together to show her well-aged skin.

"Uh...I'm just looking for a girl with blond hair, with golden keys and about this height?" he questioned, waving his hand at his cheekbone, roughly guessing Lucy's height.

"There are two girls in the back baking, I guess one of them is who you're looking for," she jerked her head back then narrowed her eyes, "are you her boyfriend or something?"

"Oh no no no! I'm her best friend and I just want to talk to her about something," Natsu hastily replied, denying the woman's guess as a blush rose from his neck.

"Just take it easy, she seems pretty down about something today," she gestured then led the way to the back.


End file.
